The Bookworm and the Dancer
by Unease
Summary: AU. Yang doesn't even like books that much, but she likes the quiet girl who sits in the library reading them. Blake/Yang, [f/f]


**I really love this ship. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: RT owns RWBY.**

* * *

_'__**Movie night cancelled - parental emergency, sorry!**__'_

Yang scowled in annoyance at her phone. She knew right away that Pyrrha had no 'parental emergency' to attend to, instead probably sneaking off with her boyfriend, Jaune. Unfortunately for Yang, she was in the middle of the journey to her friend's house when it began to rain. Staring up at the overcast sky, she shook her bag from her aching shoulders and pulled out the first book she could find. '_A little notice would have been nice,' _she thought, beginning to walk in the direction from which she came.

The book she had chosen was her tatted maths textbook, and she held it above her head to divert the light blanket of rain onto the floor. Considering the stress and emotional trauma the subject of maths put Yang through on a daily basis, she revelled in this petty revenge. Besides, who was she kidding? She _never _did her maths work.

It was then that a huge crack of thunder pierced the quietness around her, shaking the ground beneath her feet. The rain intensified. Gritting her teeth and panicking at the thought of her long mane of hair getting wet, she hurried her pace into a run, the empty streets allowing her to charge ahead without caution. The downpour had overpowered her makeshift umbrella, the textbook now limply sagging in her hand.

She squinted through the needles that were firing down, just able to make out the sign reading '_Library' _in the distance. She darted for the large main entrance, skin already prickling at the prospect of warmth.

The resounding _slam_ of the door caused a dozen heads to turn her way, the regulars looking down their nose at this entirely new specimen that stepped into their territory. It was true, Yang hadn't set foot in a library for a long time but still, her arrival didn't warrant the judgmental glares she was receiving.

"Don't bang the door," the old librarian hissed, voice straining. The blonde rolled her eyes dismissively, heading for the stairs to escape the gawkers staring at her chest.

She was glad to see that the upper floor was mostly empty. Dumping her soggy book on a table, she dragged a chair noisily across the old wooden floorboards, snickering victoriously when she heard disapproving tutting commence from the ground floor. She flopped down ungracefully, propping her feet up on the table as she rocked on the chair (Yang liked to live on the edge).

_'Man, this blows.'_

As the rain noisily pounded against the windows she took the opportunity to look around. A boy around her age sat across the room on a computer, typing what looked to be a very long essay with his headphones on, and a girl was tucked into a secluded corner, a book covering her face. If she hadn't have been scanning her surroundings carefully, she would have missed the girl, who appeared to blend in with the shadows.

A crack of thunder startled Yang, disrupting her precarious position and causing her balance to slip. Her elbow took the brunt of the fall, but nothing hurt more than her pride. She looked over to Corner-Girl, noticing now (with a strange flutter in her chest) that two brilliantly golden eyes were looking at her with what Yang assumed must be mild irritation. Usually, she wouldn't give a damn about how she looked to others, but in this moment - sat on her ass like an idiot in the middle of the library - she felt an emotion she was unaccustomed to: _burning embarrassment._

_'Oh my God, tell me that didn't happen,' _she pleaded to whatever god happened to be listening. _'Oh geez, she's a cute one too. Really, really cute."_

The girl smirked before turning back to her book. Yang blushed, feeling herself smile despite the situation. _'Why am I smiling? Now she's gonna think I'm- wait, why do I care what she thinks? Yang, get a hold of yourself.'_

Unable to take her muddled thoughts much longer, she hastily sprang to her feet and fled the scene, only slowing down when she was halfway home. She stood in the rain, hands on her thighs as she caught her breath, for once not caring about her hair. Her conscience berated her for running, suggesting that she made herself look even more a fool.

Yang always knew how to be cool around girls. Girls didn't make her _shy_, she made _them _shy. She knew how to be irresistible; how to turn up the charm.

No girl managed to turn the tables on her.

But this one was different.

—

"…and that's the tale of how your big sis dun goofed," Yang stated tiredly, sprawled over the sofa. Ruby snorted, moving her legs and plopping down next to her.

"I've done worse," she consoled, patting the calves that now laid across her lap. "Remember the time I tripped and accidentally knocked into Weiss and she got coffee all over her white coat and then she hated me forever and ever? I know I do."

Yang laughed. "That was so bad, if looks could kill you'd be dead and buried right now."

"I can't believe we got paired together for a project. I wish I wasn't two years ahead, at least then she couldn't shout at me for being younger."

"Ignore her little sis, she's just jealous she isn't as smart as you," Yang replied. She suddenly groaned. "I left my textbook in the library, my teacher's gonna kill me."

"Why don't you go get it tomorrow?" Ruby asked before a cheeky smile played on her lips. "Or… are you too chicken to do it?"

"What? No way. I just… can't be bothered. You're going that way tomorrow to meet Weiss for your project, right? It'd save me time."

"You're just a chicken."

"I am not! I just-"

"Chicken chicken chicken!"

"Fine, I'll get it myself! I'm just lazy… that's all."

"More like you're head-over-heels for this _mystery _girl. Love at first sight, how _romantic_!" Ruby swooned, back of her hand resting on her forehead for dramatic effect.

"It's nothing like that, it's just… I don't know, she's kinda… different. It threw me off my game," Yang explained, hoping she was convincing enough to get Ruby to drop the topic. In actual fact she was unable to get the girl out of her mind. Not that she'd admit that to Ruby - she'd never hear the end of it.

That night however, as Yang laid in her bed with the sheets tangled around her feet, all she could feel was nervousness. Replaying the events of the day in her head, she buried her face into her pillow, cringing. No matter how many times she told herself not to worry about it, she couldn't stop thinking about how foolish she had looked.

—

Taking a deep breath, Yang stood near the door to the library.

It was a nice Saturday: the sun was shining, the skies were clear and the air was warm, a huge contrast to the previous day. The scarf around her neck in addition to the humidity was making her sweat, so she pulled it over her head and held it in her hands, wringing it in frustration at her own nervous demeanour.

_'Just go in, get the book, leave. That's all. She's probably not even here today, it'll be fine,' _she told herself, not exactly sure why she was so intimidated by Corner-Girl. Yang Xiao Long was not supposed to feel shy or nervous around girls, so these feelings scared her; she was accustomed to being in control.

Entering the library and barely withstanding a withering glare from the ancient librarian, she made her way up the steps once more to retrieve her fallen friend, only to find the table where it had once sat was now empty.

"No!" she cried, knowing that she'd have to refund the cost of the book to her school. That in itself was likely to be more money than she could afford; her part-time job helping young children to dance did not pay particularly well. She threw her scarf on the table in frustration.

A tap on her shoulder caught her attention and, expecting it to be the librarian coming to warn her about her loud volume, she turned around fully prepared to give him a piece of her mind. She let out a little yelp of surprise however when she saw it was Corner-Girl. The sight took her breath away, and Yang already had a thousand similes to describe the colour of her eyes before she could chastise herself for being so cheesy.

"Hey," Corner-Girl said, her voice causing Yang's insides to turn to jelly. "You left this yesterday."

She produced the book from behind her back, and although it was crumpled and dog-eared, it looked to be completely dry.

"I-uh, yeah, um," Yang stuttered, her brain not connecting with her mouth at all. _'You're really really beautiful.'_

Luckily for Yang, the girl continued: "I took it home with me and dried it so the pages wouldn't stick together."

Yang blushed, finally able to formulate something that could pass as a sentence. "T-thanks a lot, I was getting worried there. Stupid me, using it in the rain and stuff."

They fell into an awkward silence of sorts, until Yang mustered up the courage to ask for her name.

"Blake," was the answer, and to the blonde it seemed like the perfect fit, though she admitted to herself that Blake could have been called Buttnuts and she would have thought it was perfect.

"Yang," Yang replied, trying to be confident whilst finding Blake's voice incredibly sexy. "N-nice to meet you."

Blake simply smiled in return, Yang now realising that she was probably not the talkative type. Everything about Blake screamed 'perfect' to Yang as she wondered if Ruby was right and it actually was love at first sight. Her phone alarm buzzed, bringing her out of her dreamy state.

"I'm really sorry, I have to go now. I teach kids to dance at the church hall and they get pretty mad when I'm late," Yang told apologetically, wishing that she could stay and stare for a while longer.

"That's… really sweet," Blake commented. She picked up the orange scarf from the table and held it out. "Don't forget this, I know you probably don't want to see Morris again."

"Morris?"

"The librarian."

"Oh, yeah, he's a little prickly", Yang laughed, feeling more comfortable as the seconds ticked on, allowing herself to fall into this strong attraction. She took the scarf, hand lingering near Blake's for a little longer than necessary before she turned to leave. "I'll see you around?"

"Sure," Blake responded, watching quietly until the blonde had left, doubting that Yang would ever come back to see her.

—

"She's so amazing! I admit it, I _totally _like her," Yang gushed to her sister when she had finally arrived home from dancing. She could not suppress her giddiness, having never felt this way before. "I mean, she even took care of my book for me so that it wouldn't get ruined! How nice is that?"

"You know, you could spend the money she's saved you on a _date,_" Ruby suggested, waggling her eyebrows. She never liked the girlfriends that Yang had brought home before, but Yang's reaction to the girl told her that this _Blake _was something Ruby had never seen before.

"I could but," Yang started, looking uncertain, "I'm not sure if she even _likes _me. I looked like a total freak yesterday."

"She fixed your book for you and kept it safe. And she smiled. That means she at least _likes _you. If you don't ask her out, what are you gonna do? Keep it bottled in 'til someone else gets her?" Ruby advised, drawing from her expertise knowledge of the romance subplots in her action/adventure novels. Well, the pages that she didn't skip anyway, because romance is so _boring_. Until she imagines the hero as herself and the damsel as Weiss - then it gets interesting.

The idea of someone else being Blake's made Yang unhealthily jealous. "What if she's not even into girls or she's taken or-"

"That's why you go to the library and ask her to go on a date with you," Ruby said with finality, letting Yang know that she would not accept any excuses. The blonde smiled at her sister (who was growing far too fast for her liking) and decided that yes, she would have to make a move, lest Blake be taken away from her by someone else.

—

Blake sighed as she turned another page in her book. Her head darted up whenever she heard the door below open, hoping it was the energetic blonde she had met the previous week, but after almost six days of waiting, she wasn't holding her breath much longer.

_'Of course she wouldn't be interested in me, even as a friend. She probably thinks I'm a loser,' _she thought defeatedly, wondering why the thought stung so much.

She knew something was up since the first day Yang arrived. It was storming outside, and the loud bang of the door being opened too forcefully caused her to jump. When the blonde had finally ascended the stairs, her clothes wet and sticking to her body in ways Blake very much admired, the black-haired girl quickly held the book over her face to hide a blush.

Since that day, she had thought of Yang frequently, preferring her daydreams of the dancer compared to the truth of reality. Before she could slip into one in the present moment, she heard the door downstairs open. Resigning herself to the view that Yang was never coming back, she ignored it, until she could hear Morris the librarian raising his voice, something he only did when completely agitated.

Straining to hear, she could just make out: "…I don't like the look of you so no, I won't pass on your message. You're banned from my library."

The rest was simply a jumbled mess and she tuned it out. She traced her finger down the page, tracking words carefully until the window smashed across the room. The crash caused Blake to yelp and stand on her feet, book flying out of her hands. A fist-sized rock skidded across the wooden floor, something white tied to it. Blake picked up the rock, pulling off the note and unfolding it:

**I really like you. Meet me for a date at Ozpin's Coffee at 7?**

Blake looked out of the broken window, seeing Yang waving back at her maniacally, huge grin on her face. For the first time in ages, Blake let out a full laugh, showing Yang a thumbs-up to tell her she would indeed meet her at Ozpin's Coffee. She shook her head when she saw the blonde run for her life, Morris chasing her with his fist raised.

She scooped up her book, tucking it under her arm as she left the library and headed home. She was too excited to read now. A large smile appeared on her face, filling her with warmth as she walked home.

Maybe now she wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

Putting her key in the door, she already knew her best friend would be over her like a rash as soon as it opened. She also knew that Adam, her roommate, wouldn't be home. His line of work took him to faraway places for extended periods of time, so it was easier to imagine she had the place to herself.

"I wonder what you want," she said sarcastically to her cat, Roman, who was mewling insistently and brushing his tail around her legs. Throwing her keys onto the side table, she made her way into the kitchen to feed her cat, wasting time in every way she could. "I have a sort of date tonight, so you'll be alone."

Roman continued to circle her legs, ignoring her completely. When his food was placed in front of him, he shut out the black-haired girl completely, hissing at her when she scratched his back. She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Traitor."

—

Yang sat at a table, tapping the surface with her fingertips. She didn't need to be at Ozpin's Coffee an hour early, but chose to anyway. Ruby was out at Weiss's house starting their two-month project, so she was left to her own devices. She was bored, and time was not passing fast enough, so she went to the coffee-house early, greeting Ozpin as she sat. At her request (and because she was his favourite customer), he brought her a single rose, which she hid behind the menu strategically. Everything was set, and the only thing missing was Blake.

To pass the time, she texted Pyrrha furiously about how excited she was, thumbs on fire. She then sent a text to Ruby to check on her, the only reply being a haunting 'yang save me pls'. She sent her deepest sympathies, but had little desire to leave and go rescue her. The bell jingled as the door opened, catching Yang's attention as she saw Blake look around.

"Hey Blake," she greeted, feeling her heart in her throat as those golden eyes once again locked with hers. When the girl sat down, she continued: "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," Blake responded, taking a seat opposite the blonde. "You?"

"I'm good. Nervous," Yang admitted, scratching her head. "Uh so, do you want something to drink?"

"We _are _at a coffee house," Blake said, glad her comment wasn't taken the wrong way when Yang laughed at herself. Her laugh was contagious, and Blake couldn't help but chuckle silently.

"Oh, before I forget," Yang started, producing the rose from behind the menu as a light blush graced her cheeks. Blake leaned over and plucked the rose from her fingers, unable to stop smiling at the clichéd gesture.

They ordered their drinks and gripped the mugs tightly. Outside another storm was raging, water spilling down the windows. The temperature had also dropped considerably.

"I haven't seen you around," Yang stated as she sipped at her coffee. "Do you go to Beacon?"

"No," Blake responded, the whipped cream atop her hot chocolate still untouched. "I work at the cat shelter near the library."

"I _totally _knew you were a cat person," Yang proclaimed smugly. "Do you have a pet cat? Brothers? Sisters?"

Blake understood Yang's thirst for knowledge; she was as curious as the blonde, and as the evening wore on they learned a lot more about each other, neither of them losing interest. Eventually however, the date had to end, and they stood outside with Yang holding Blake's umbrella over them both. The rain was so hard that it bounced back up from the pavement to a considerable height.

"I live close to here if you want to come home with me," Blake said, face turning red when she realised how her words could be taken. "I-I mean to get out of the rain."

Yang laughed before saying: "Lead the way!"

Their fingers brushed together as they walked, and it was Blake that finally tangled their fingers together, leaning on the blonde's arm. She stopped when they arrived at their destination, Yang only putting down the umbrella when Blake was safely inside. She closed it and set it on the side table when Blake told her to.

The house was small and only had one floor, its furniture minimalistic and cold. The one thing that did stand out to Yang however was the amount of books. Everywhere there were books. On the table, on the sofa, in the kitchen, books books books. Roman was perched on a pile, looking at her suspiciously.

"Are these all yours?" Yang asked, picking up the one nearest to her, "Ninjas of Love, huh? What's this one about?"

Blake quickly snatched back the book and threw it far behind her. "Nothing. And yes, they are."

Yang shrugged as she sat on the sofa, grunting in pain as she produced another book from under the cushions. Blake was embarrassed at the state of the house, often forgetting that other people could perceive it as messy when it was her only touch of homeliness. She sat next to Yang, feeling shy all of a sudden.

When Yang's palm touched her cheek, she felt the warmth travel across her skin. When Yang turned her head so that their eyes met, she felt the warmth travel through her body.

When Yang's lips touched her own in a gentle kiss, she felt the warmth in her heart.

They spent a lot of time on that sofa, kissing and touching tentatively, sliding hands up outer thighs and running fingers through hair. Eventually they ended up watching bad TV, Blake laying on top of Yang with her head on the blonde's chest.

This was the position in which they woke up, and Yang was sad that she would have to go home. The storm outside had gone, the sun shining brightly in its place.

"So do you wanna see me again sometime?" She asked once she was leaving. Blake gave her a kiss, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Definitely, but only if I can call you mine."

"I'll allow it," Yang joked, winking. "Call me soon, or I'll call you or…"

Blake just nodded, which was confirmation enough that they would be seeing each other again. When Yang got home, she saw Ruby snoring on the floor, sheets of paper scattered around her head. She picked up her sister, placing her gently onto the sofa and pulling the throw over her.

Finally, Yang went to her bedroom to address a burning desire that had hit her since she entered Blake's house.

"_Oh. That's _what 'Ninjas of Love' is."

—

In the space of two months, much had happened in their relationship.

Blake had met Ruby, who took an immediate liking to her and gave her the Sisterly Seal of Approval, glad that Yang was finally happy with someone she cared for. Blake enjoyed Yang's company immensely, and loved every second of being with the extroverted blonde. She knew she was falling in love, and had no objections whatsoever.

Blake would often watch Yang lead her dance classes, finding it adorable how she managed to discipline the children whilst having fun herself. One day, after the children filed out, thanking 'Miss Xiao Long', Yang danced over to her girlfriend, a light sheen of sweat covering her body.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Miss Xiao Long."

Yang frowned comically, sitting on her girlfriend's lap and hooking her arms around her neck. Blake could see very closely how the dancer's chest heaved up and down, still feeling the effects. She could also see how defined her abdomen was, and placed her cold hands on Yang's warm hips. Her body was certainly being responsive to the sight if the ache between her legs was any indication.

"If you call me that again I'll just have to punish you," Yang whispered, placing her cooling forehead against Blake's. Blake felt like the temperature had been turned up as her face flushed. She knew now that they were on a slippery slope, and she had no intention of changing direction.

"How do you plan to do that?"

When she felt Yang's lips near her ear, she shivered. The words that were spoken made her snap, and she pulled Yang into a fierce kiss, giving in to her long-neglected sexual needs.

Yang saw the animalistic desire in Blake's eyes as she pulled away and wordlessly pulled her out of the community hall with a set destination of her bedroom.

—

"Will you take that pencil out of your nose!?" Weiss demanded, "I knew this was going to be a waste of my time. You're useless!"

Ruby scowled. "It helps me think! And I wouldn't be so useless if you actually _included _me and let me help out. All you've done for the last month is complain about how I don't do any work, but you won't let me!"

Weiss's face turned a deeper shade of furious red as her anger increased, but before she could give Ruby a full-on bitch fest, the door to the house slammed open, with uneven footsteps and giggles making their way up the stairs.

"Who's here?" Weiss asked Ruby curiously, distracted by the sounds of two people entering the room next to them, a bed groaning as the door shut. Ruby finished shading in her picture of a tree before replying.

"My sister and her girlfriend, but I didn't think they'd be-"

She was cut off by a rather loud moan from Yang, the noise making Weiss turn red for a completely different reason now. Ruby plugged her fingers in her ears saying 'la la la', completely disengaging with the situation. Weiss thought that it could have been a somewhat cute sight if she couldn't hear Ruby's sister totally getting it on next door and if she didn't _really _dislike Ruby (which she _totally _did. Really.)

Weiss tried to turn back to the matter at hand, looking at the words she had written which were quickly becoming meaningless as the blush creeping up her neck became hotter. When the wall started banging, Weiss decided she had had enough, picking up the numerous sheets and pulling Ruby to her feet.

"Come on loser, we're going to my house," she said, finally losing her composure when she heard an audible 'oh my God, Blake' and dragging Ruby from the room with superhuman strength. As she tugged on the other girl's hand, she noted how callused they were in comparison to her own. She also noticed how much she liked holding onto Ruby's hand, though she wouldn't admit that part aloud to anyone.

—

The things that were going on in Yang's room were too mature for young eyes and ears.

Bodies were intertwined as lips trailed along flushed, willing skin. Most of their clothing lay crumpled and abandoned on the floor. Yang felt like she was going to explode with the sensations that dominated her senses. Blake was lightly biting her neck between kisses, working her way up to the blonde's jaw. She had been very insistent in ripping off Yang's outer clothes and telling her what she wanted.

_'Always the quiet ones,' _Yang mused, inhaling sharply when Blake's teeth tugged gently on her ear. The girl's thigh was pressed firmly against her centre, which was already soaked. To make matters worse (or better), Blake was moving that thigh, causing the bed to rock. Yang thought there was a strong possibility that she may just die.

A guttural moan escaped her lips. She threaded her fingers through Blake's black hair and forced her into a hard kiss before attempting to roll over in the bed to switch their positions, but the girl stayed strong and denied her, giving her a smouldering smirk that destroyed any willpower Yang had.

_'Wow, this is happening. It's really happening. Damn Yang, you still got it girl,' _she thought smugly, heart thudding in anticipation. Her eyes rolled back at the feeling of Blake's hips fully slipping between her legs as her bra was hastily removed. Blake stilled her movements to tease Yang in other ways, deciding to place her lips around a nipple as her hand danced around the skin on Yang's inner thigh.

Yang gasped. "Stop teasing!"

"Teasing?" Blake asked innocently before circling her tongue around the hard bud. Yang arched her back, giving the black-haired girl ample opportunity to slip two fingers into her.

"Fuck!" Yang cursed. Blake shifted to a more comfortable position, able to kiss the blonde whilst thrusting her fingers in and out, changing the pace whenever she wanted to hear Yang growl with pleasure. Wetness coated her fingers liberally, and she brought them to her mouth, sucking on them as Yang watched the scene with wide eyes. She traced the wet fingers around the other nipple before finally indulging the girl's needs, kissing her way down her body.

Yang couldn't take much more, so she placed her hand on her girlfriend's head, pushing for her to go down. Blake obliged, pressing her lips where Yang needed them most. Her tongue immediately found the clit, swollen from the waiting.

By this point, Yang didn't care if the whole street could hear her. Sparks erupted under her skin, and the sensation was almost too much to bear. She could vaguely hear the sound of her own moans filling the room. She gripped the pillow tightly with one hand, the other one massaging Blake's head as she fell into a rhythm. Each flick of the tongue caused a wave of pleasure to travel through every cell in her body.

"D-damn Blake," she uttered, "don't stop."

And Blake didn't. Not after the first orgasm. Or the one after that. Only when Yang finally overpowered her and flipped them over did she stop. Yang gave Blake a look that could only mean that neither of them would surface from the bedroom until the next day.

Blake didn't mind one bit.

—

She was awakened by the sounds of Yang's snores, chuckling when she saw her mouth agape with drool spilling from one side. Instead of getting out of bed as she would when she was alone, she did what she always did with Yang and snuggled into her side, very content with the warmth she radiated. A finger traced down the front of Yang's exposed body before cupping her jaw, allowing Blake to turn her head and give the dancer a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered, finally uttering the words that pushed at the edge of her throat.

A few minutes later, just as she was on the brink of sleep, she heard a faint 'I love you too, Blakey'.

**~Fin~**


End file.
